Should Have
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: What if Gambit had been at the mansion during X3? What if he had been there as Rogue was watching Kitty and Bobby and decided to speak up? My take on what should have happened. Romy Now a two shot.
1. Should Have

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Should Have**

**Summary: **Romy What if Gambit had been at the mansion during X3? What if he had been there as Rogue was watching Kitty and Bobby and decided to speak up? Now edited.

* * *

She should have known this was going to happen. She should've known that sooner or later, he would no longer be able to handle it…her. It was her, her mutation, her stubbornness, and her walls. She should've said no the first time he had even asked her to join him and his friends.

She had seen all the warning signs of this happening. The way Bobby was constantly around Kitty, always managing to touch some part of her bare skin whether it was her shoulder or her hand. Like a fool she had ignored it. And now she was watching as her boyfriend was getting cozy with another girl.

Since kissing David and being forced to leave her home, she had grown used to being a loner and keeping others at bay for fear of touching them and destroying their lives like she had David, most of which was why she took the name Rogue. But Bobby had looked past her mutation and started a relationship with her even though she couldn't touch.

She wanted nothing more than to go to her room, to scream, to curse, to cry, but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene below. It was the very thing that happened in all those trashy romance novels she kept under lock and key. Things she had wished Bobby would do for her, comfort her and take all the pain away. He was doing all those things, only with another girl and it hurt, immensely.

They kissed.

That did it. In a flurry of motions, Rogue finally managed to tear her eyes away from the scene and march angrily down the hall tears threatening to spill, only to stop short of her destination when the thought of the cure entered her mind.

The professor had been the only one to have given her any real hope concerning her powers. After absorbing Logan her first night here, she had known what he had said about the possibility of her touching again but like he was constantly reminding her, nothing was impossible. They were proof of that after all. With his and Jean's help she had been slowly learning to build up her mental shields, something she may never be able to fully do now.

It hurt thinking about Jean, what she had become, Scott, and the professor. Like Xavier, Jean had been helping her before her death. In a way, she had come to look at the red head as an older sister and Scott like a brother. He knew what it was like to have an uncontrollable "gift" and at times, only he knew how to comfort her when she was down.

But they were gone now.

She honestly didn't know if she could continue here at the mansion. Everything was different now. Her hope was gone along with the professor and the others. Maybe the cure was the answer. Maybe not the answer Storm was looking for, but it could be for her. It wasn't even about Bobby anymore, but any future she could have with another person.

All week long, Storm had been lecturing the mansion about the cure. "There's nothing to cure," she was constantly reminding them, especially her. But she couldn't help but feel differently. Storm wasn't the one who had to go through life without touching another person. She also wasn't the one who could never have a normal relationship with a lover or otherwise or be a mother even.

With her mind set, Rogue was about to head to her room and pack her things when a deep voice suddenly snapped her out of her current, frantic state of mind.

"Where y' goin cherie and can I join y'?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as she swore under her breath. Of all the people she had to run into right now it just had to be Gambit, the self dubbed "Ragin Cajun". In his first week here he had hit on Storm and gone out with not only Jubilee, but Tabitha and Hisako. He often tried flirting with her but she always rebuked his advances and it wasn't just because of Bobby. The Cajun was a total player who oozed sex. He was good looking and he knew it.

"What do yah want Gambit?" She let out a long sigh.

"Now, that's no way to treat a teammate now is it?" He spoke, stepping closer to her.

Scoffing, she bit back. "Since when are yah a team player?"

"You wound me Roguey but y' know, I wouldn't mind bein on y'r team." He smirked. Everything he said came out so, dirty.

"You're a pig." She snapped.

His smirk only increasing, he took another step forward only for her to take one back. Not in the least bit deterred, he managed to slink in front of her finally noticing her watery eyes. "What's the matter Rogue?"

"Nothing." She muttered, pushing past him and darting into the kitchen.

Confused, Gambit was about to pursue when he caught site of the scene outside. He instantly let out a string of curses. Bobby Drake was a fool. From day one at the mansion he had been allured by the southern belle simply known as Rogue. He had gone out with so many girls just trying to get her out of his mind but nothing worked. He honestly didn't care that she couldn't touch, he loved just being around her. She was stubborn, quick tempered, and sharp with her words and well, honestly, a bitch at times. She was also very compassionate and was only cold to others because she thought she was protecting them by keeping them away.

Gambit immediately followed her into the kitchen. She was staring blankly at a glass of water. He hated seeing her this way. He said it before and he'd repeat it a thousand times, Bobby Drake was a fool. It didn't even take his empathy to tell she was hurting.

"So chere, I know this great authentic Cajun restaurant. How 'bout the two of us go grab a bite to eat?" He casually asked.

She let out a snort. "Not interested."

Taking a seat next to her, he persisted. "C'mon Roguey, it'll be good to get out of the mansion for a night."

"What do yah take meh for Gambit? Ah can't touch and ah probably never will. What's the point of yah even botherin to ask meh when ah know there's only one thing yah want. All guys want one thing." Rogue vented all her pent up feelings, abruptly getting up from her spot.

Gambit knew she was upset, so he ignored her harsh words. He attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, but she only shrugged it off. "Rogue, Bobby should be called Ice-Boy, that's all he is, a boy scout. Too immature to handle a women like y' cherie."

"Thought yah could trust a boy scout. Aren't they supposed to be loyal?" She sneered in response.

Gambit inwardly cursed himself, but he didn't let that discourage him. "Nobody's pure cher. Like I said Rogue, Bobby's a boy who wouldn't knew what to do with a women like y' cherie. Y' need a man."

"And what, yah think you're it. Ah've seen yah around other girls Gumbo."

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but ignored it. "So, y've noticed me too, eh?"

"You're unbelievable ah hope yah know that." Rogue rolled her eyes, hopping up on the counter top.

Grinning, he joined her on the counter top. Grabbing the last peach, he took a bit before saying, "See y' didn't deny it. It's okay if y' can't keep your eyes off me, I understand. Hell even I can't keep my eyes off me when I look in the mirror."

That deserved another roll of her eyes. Taking his peach, she pushed him off the counter. "As if ah'd be interested in yah." And with that she took a bite of the peach.

Gambit was mesmerized as the peach juice trickled down her cheek and as she licked her sticky fingers. Not for the first time where Rogue was involved, Gambit found himself jealous and of a piece of fruit no less. "Mon dieu. What I wouldn't do to be that peach right now." He huskily stated.

Rogue had to fight back a blush. Bobby never joked around like he did or even looked at her the way he did. Instead she rumpled up her nose in disgust. "You're disgusting."

"What y' call disgusting, I call an appreciative fondness of the opposite gender." He bantered.

"Like ah said, you're disgusting yah perverted swamp rat."

"You're sweet words are just melting my heart, mon river rat." He placed a hand over his heart.

Throwing the pit away she countered, "Shame, ah was hopin to melt something else swamp rat."

"Ouch. You're harsh cher." He replied. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Call me Remy."

"Remy eh, it suits a swamp rat like yah." Rogue gave him a small smile and soon a comfortable silenced settled over the two. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Where is everybody, it's too quiet to be a Friday." Gambit spoke after a while, never been one for silence especially in the company of a women such as Rogue.

"Yeah," Rogue wistfully replied, "normally Scott would be trying to get everybody to keep it down, threatening them with the Danger Room and Jean, she'd be standing behind him, sometimes imitating him or winking at us. She was the only one who could ever get him to loosen up."

Gambit right away picked up on her change of attitude. Getting up from the floor he went to her side and tried for a second time to place an arm around her shoulder. This time she let him.

"Ah still can't believe they're gone." Rogue murmured, leaning into his embrace. "They were good people. Scott and the professor didn't deserve what happened to them and especially to Jean. It's still hard to believe that's her."

"That's not Jean Rogue. That women is a disgrace to Jean's memory. The real Jean Grey wouldn't have ever done that to the professor let alone Scott." Gambit tightened his arm around Rogue. "Thing'll be better, you'll see. Y' don't need that cure, y' will get control of your powers cher, I'm sure of it."

"Doesn't feel like it." She muttered.

"The night is darkest just before the dawn Rogue."

Rogue busted out laughing. "Did yah just quote Alfred from the latest Batman movie?"

Letting out a chuckle himself, he replied. "Possibly, 'sides it fits, don't y' think so."

Shaking her head Rogue had a huge smile on his face as she shrugged his arm off and jumped off the counter. Tentatively, she said, "Thank yah Remy."

"Any time Rogue." He responded. "Y' know, my offer still stands, if y' want that is."

"Ah don't think so," Rogue was saying until she saw his crestfallen look. It appeared for only a second but she was positive she saw it. She didn't want this instant to become a what if moment. She was tired of should haves. "ah've been here longer and ah know a much better place than your wannabe Cajun place yah claim to know of."

Grinning, he followed out into the garage.

"Oh and one more thing Remy."

"Yeah what is it Roguey?"

"Stop calling meh all those stupid nicknames, ah have a name yah know."

"Really, and what is it?" He inquired, not really expecting her to answer.

"It's Marie." She smiled.

**End**


	2. Turned Out

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

**Turned Out**

**

* * *

  
**

Turned out the supposed cure didn't really last as long as people had hoped. Turned out as it was, it wasn't a cure at all, just a temporary solution to a problem. No wait, that wasn't quite right. Turned out Ms. Munroe had been right all along, there really was nothing to cure no matter what the mutation.

"Would you pick a channel already chica?" Jubilee snapped, tired of Rogue's channel surfing. "You've already been through all the channels like fifty times."

"Actually it's been six times." Tessa corrected.

"Really, I counted seven." Jean-Paul idly remarked.

Letting out a sigh, Rogue continued to click through the various channels. It was nine o'clock and all the younger students were already in bed and since it was a Friday most of the older students had gone out.

It had been five months since the battle in Alcatraz and things seemed like they were finally getting back to normal for them. Normal, but not the same. Kurt had returned and Beast had decided to stay on permanently. Logan now had help when it came to training everyone, his own clone named Laura who was exactly like Logan, only female. A new telepath had even joined, Emma Frost who had been helping her with her powers along with Tessa. To be blunt Emma was a bitch and she could honestly say that she was one of the only girls in the mansion who could actually stand the White Queen's presence for more than five minutes.

Her personality aside, Emma and Tessa had been able to help her a lot. Both telepaths had been adept at helping her with her mental shields and keeping her in check with reality. Tessa had even agreed to jumpstart her powers after she had master making shields.

"Pick a channel, any channel." Jubilee all but yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

Rogue merely responded with a glare.

"Aww, the Rogue misses her boyfriend." Jean-Paul snickered.

Smirking, Jubilee added, "Would explain why she's been so damn moody lately. Well moodier than usual."

"That snake charmer ain't my boyfriend." She scowled. Ever since she had broken up with Bobby she and Remy had started hanging out, a lot. And it wasn't uncommon for one to be seen without the other. Currently Gambit had been gone a week on a mission with Logan, Kitty, and Forge. The longest the two had been separated in the five months.

"The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt Rogue." Tessa remarked.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue went back to flipping channels, only for another pillow to be thrown at her. "Fine," she grumbled, handing Sage the remote, "here Tess, yah pick a channel."

"What!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Rogue you shoulda given it to me. Now we're gonna be stuck watching some news channel."

"Yah did say any channel." Rogue pointed out.

"What? Did not." She childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Yes you did." Tessa confirmed before setting her attention back on the news channel she had chosen. They were broadcasting a special report over Worthington Industries and it's failed cure.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't get that cure after all. The mansion would be too weird without it's Rogue." Jubilee commented after the report had ended. When Rogue only shrugged in response as she once again commandeered the remote, Jubilee continued. "Imagine if you and Remy were getting busy and your powers suddenly came back."

"Shut it Jubilee." Rogue growled. Growled? She definitely had been hanging out with Logan way too long.

"There's no need to be shy." Jean-Paul sighed dreamily. "What I wouldn't do for a guy like Gambit or a certain other, vying for my attention like he does you."

"This other guy, he wouldn't happen to be over six feet and able to turn his skin into metal and be dating our residential Kitty?" Jubilee raised an eyebrow, smiling teasingly.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Jubilee. Have you ever seen yourself around Jono." Jean-Paul countered.

"I don't…Hey how did this get about me?" Jubilee pouted. "We should get back to what matters most, Rogue and Gambit's relationship."

"What relationship? We're just friends." She continued to deny.

"Yea right and Sage and Bishop are just friends." Jubilee snorted.

"We are." Tessa coolly snapped.

Smirking, Rogue said, "Like yah said, the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt."

"So you admit you are in denial," Jean-Paul smiled triumphantly. "and Gambit really is your boyfriend."

Before Rogue could protest any further the front door suddenly opened and in stepped three blonds, Sam Guthrie, Warren Worthington, and Bobby Drake. Rogue immediately began to sink deeper into her seat. Kitty and her had talked about that night but she and Bobby hadn't. To say things had been awkward between the two would be an understatement. Neither really knew where the other stood. There was no official break up, no big fight, nothing really. It was just over.

They entered the rec room where they were attempting to watch television and started a game of pool.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Jubilee broke it. Uncaring as to who exactly was in the room. "You never did answer Jean's question Rogue."

"Shut up Jubilee." There she was growling again. She needed to stop hanging around Logan as much.

"Yea Rogue, our acquiring minds would very much like to know about you and Gambit." Jean-Paul badgered, unaware as the pool game going on behind them quieted.

"My relationship with Remy is none of your business." Rogue yelled tired of the conversation.

"So it's Remy now, huh?" Jean-Paul gave her a wink.

"Better yet, it's a relationship now." Jubilee pointed out.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Rogue got up and said, "Tess, will yah come with me to the kitchen." Nodding her head the two girls left the room, leaving behind their snickering friends.

"Ah swear ah'm about to absorb those two and taunt them with their secrets." Rogue grumbled as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Grab me one too." Tessa said. "They've never gotten to you before so what's really bothering you?"

Handing her the drink, Rogue snorted. "Can't get anything past yah."

"I am a telepath and not only that but I am called the human computer around here." Tessa warily replied. "Spill."

Sighing, Rogue answered. "Ah don't know really what's bothering me. Ah guess 'cause ah don 't even know where ah stand with Remy and ah didn't really want to talk about him in front of Bobby."

"Because of that fight they had last week." Tessa said though was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah and well…things are bad between me and Bobby as it is. Ah really did like Bobby and he was a good friend. Ah know things can't be the same but ah miss hanging out with him. Even after what he did ah can't really blame him. Don't get me wrong it hurt a lot, but deep down ah know that there is two sides to a story."

"Talk with Bobby." Tessa bluntly said.

"What? Ah don't know if ah can."

"You need closure Rogue. You're not going to be able to move on unless you talk to Bobby." Tessa placed a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Ah really hate it when you're right." Rogue sighed. "Might as well and get it over with. Can you try and keep Jubilee and Jean-Paul busy along with Sam and Warren. Ah don't really want an audience."

"Relax they don't even have to know you're talking to Bobby." Tessa said as she removed her hand. "Bobby's here and he wants to talk to you."

Right as she said that the door opened and in stepped Bobby.

Sending Rogue and encouraging smile Tessa said, "I'll be in the rec room if you need me."

After an awkward moment of the two trying to avoid eye contact, Bobby finally manage to stutter out, "Uh, hey Rogue."

She nodded her head in response. "Bobby."

"So…" He trailed off.

Gathering what little courage she had left before her nerves completely left her, Rogue said. "Ah've been actually meaning to talk to yah."

"Really, uh so have I." He tried to sound nonchalant. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"About us." She finally met his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow. "So have I but I thought you were with…Gambit." He all but snarled out the name.

"Let's leave Remy out of this. This is about yah and me." Rogue glared.

"It's too late for that when you left me for that asshole." He glared right on back.

"Remy is not an asshole and ah wouldn't have left yah if yah hadn't cheated on me with Kitty." She yelled.

"You know about that." Bobby's eyes widened.

"Ah saw it with my own eyes." Rogue added quietly, breaking her gaze from his. "If yah couldn't handle it Bobby yah should have told me."

"I messed up Rogue and I'm sorry." Bobby lowered his head. "But you should have talked to me instead of running off with that jerk."

Snapping her head back up, Rogue seethed, "That 'jerk` was there for me when you weren't. While yah were comforting Kitty he was comforting me. He helped me with all that was going on at the time."

"Okay I screwed up but you weren't necessarily innocent either. You're the one who kept pulling away." Bobby shot back. After a moment of silence to let everything sink in, he asked, "Where do we go on from here?"

"Ah don't really know but ah want things to be normal again." Rogue replied. "We were friends at one point."

"Will we ever be friends again?"

"Ah hope so but it's gonna take some time." Rogue gave him a small smile.

Smiling himself Bobby gave her a hug which she returned. Breaking it, he said, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Pausing at the door, Bobby asked, needing to know the answer. "One more question. What exactly is your relationship with Gambit?" At her pointed look, he pleaded, "Just humor me, please."

"He's my…boyfriend." Rogue answered in a definite tone.

The kitchen door suddenly few open. Jubilee and Jean-Paul were surrounding Rogue with Tessa smirking in the doorway.

"I knew it. I knew it." Jubilee and Jean-Paul chanted excitedly.

* * *

Rogue couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning until finally she gave up and gave in to this nagging feeling which told her to wake up. She thought it was the conversation she had with Bobby that was bothering her, mainly what she had called Gambit. It was a well known fact that he wasn't a one women type a guy. Did he feel the same way? Sitting up she was about to turn on her lamp when she caught site of glowing red orbs.

"Ah swear yah an idiot swamp rat." Rogue sneered in a hushed tone. He had tried this before, many times in fact but the last time he had gotten caught by Logan. Who had sworn that he'd bury him six feet under and in a million little pieces if he caught him again. To make matters worse Gambit had only said he wouldn't get caught next time, encouraging Logan's wrath. "Logan doesn't joke around."

"I know that mon Cherie." He replied joining her on her bed. "But I just got back from my mission with the Wolverine. Don't y' miss me cher?"

Rogue rolled her eyes though she had a small smile on her face. She couldn't see as well as he could in the dark but she could of sworn the that he was pouting. "Awww. The big bad Wolverine scare yah on yah mission."

"Your mean cher."

"Good lord Cajun yah sound like yah five. When yah gonna act like the man yah claim to be." Rogue challenged.

Gambit smirked. "Well if y' want." And before Rogue had a chance to even register what exactly he meant, Remy had pinned her pinned to her bed with only her thin sheet between them as he pressed his body as close to her as he could to hers. "This man enough for y' Marie?" He huskily whispered in her ear.

"Remy." She panted out. Seconds ago she had been freezing now she was burning up.

"Y' know, there's a lot of things y' can do without actually touching." He murmured. Something was bothering her. He could pick up on many different emotions coming from her but one stuck out to him more than the others at the moment. Her anxiety.

"And ah bet yah would know all about that." Rogue managed to get out.

About to reply Gambit abruptly got off of Rogue and dashed under her bed. Confused, Rogue was about to question him when her door was unexpectedly flung open, revealing an irate Wolverine.

"Where is he?"

She automatically knew who he was talking about. Thinking fast, Rogue got up from her spot and met Logan at the door. "Relax Logan Gambit's already gone. He just dropped by to tell me goodnight."

"It's three in the morning. Gumbo could've waited 'til breakfast." He growled, his eyes darting across her room.

"He's not in here Logan and like yah said it is three o'clock in the morning. Ah got a class at eight."

Retracting his claws, he gave her a curt nod. "Alright kid but if I find out he's in here you both got level twelve Danger Room session with me and Laura."

"You're lack of trust hurts Wolvie." Rogue sighed dramatically.

Rolling his eyes he grunted as he left, "You need to stop hanging out with Jubilee kid."

Giggling, Rogue shut the door behind him. When she was sure he was out of ear-shot she rounded on the Cajun who was now sitting on her bed. "Yah heard Logan, get outta here. Ah can handle a session with Laura. Logan on the other hand will kill yah, yah stupid swamp rat."

"I can handle the badger." Remy proudly snorted.

"Well then why don't yah call him that to his face?" Rogue dared. When he couldn't come up with anything to say Rogue smirked triumphantly. "Now that, that's settle get out of my room Remy. Ah wasn't lying to Logan when ah said ah had class."

"Non, not 'til y' tell me what's wrong anyway."

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong yah deluded Cajun." She argued.

"Can't fool the empathy cher. Now ell me." He patted the spot next to him, indicating for her to join him which she did. "Now what happened when I was gone?"

"Two things actually." Rogue admitted. "Bobby and ah sort of started talking…"

"If that boy told y' anything I swear I'll." He started threatening only for Rogue to grab his still gloved hand.

Giving it a comforting squeeze, she continued, "We talked Remy. We finally said what shoulda been said a long time ago. Me and Bobby were pretty good friends at one time and I'm glad we finally made up."

'Made up.` Gambit felt his heart start to clench. He ignored everything else as he felt his whole world begin to crash down around him. It was probably just as well. He himself had broken so many hearts that karma felt it was time for his sins to finally come around.

"Gambit! Are yah even listening?" Rogue demanded snapping her fingers in front of his face, producing her desired effect.

"Non, sorry Rogue." He managed to say.

Giving him a concerned glare to which he ignored, Rogue repeated what she had said. She had managed to face Bobby now she needed to face Remy. "Ah said that ah'm glad ah talked with Bobby. Ah know our relationship ain't ever gonna be the same but maybe with time we can become friends again."

Friends. That was Remy's saving grace. He felt as he was on cloud nine.

"Remy ah'm pregnant."

Nodding his head Gambit suddenly froze. "What!" Surely he hadn't heard what he thought. He definitely needed to start paying closer attention when she was speaking.

Laughing at the look on his face, Rogue said, "Calm down Cajun ah was only kidding. Not my fault yah weren't paying attention, again."

"Y' just love torturing me don't y' cherie."

"Silly swamp rat are yah barely catching on." Rogue grinned, ruffling his hair which turned into more. It was meant to be a harmless gesture but as soon her hands were in his hair she couldn't get them to leave.

This time it was Gambit rolling his eyes, though it was a failed attempt. He couldn't help but to close his eyes in bliss, mid-roll. "So what's this other thing that happened today?" He immediately regretted asking when her hands left his head.

"It's actually kinda embarrassing and it sort of just came out."

His curiosity piqued, Gambit raised an eyebrow. "What came out Roguey?"

"Well, Bobby sort of asked what our relationship was…" She trailed off.

"And what did y' say mon river rat?"

Rogue suddenly found her hands very interesting as she slowly answered, "Ah sort of told him yah were my boyfriend.

Had Rogue looked up she would've seen Gambit uncharacteristically grinning ear from ear. Lifting her chin so his red eyes could meet her green ones, he said, "Glad to see y' finally admit it Marie. Thought y' would've caught on sooner thought. But I can understand how y' feel. I'd be wondering if I was dreaming also if I had someone like moi."

In a twisted way he meant what he said. Every day he spent with her he felt as if he were dreaming. Coming to this place had been a fluke, a fluke he never once regretted since setting his gaze on her.

Rogue pushed him off her bed though she was laughing. "You're incorrigible swamp rat," she joined him there seconds later. Curling up next to him she added, "but you're my swamp rat." Turned out things did work out in the end.

**End**


End file.
